Secrets
by UnknownWriterToTheWorld
Summary: Magic. It was outlawed in Fiore, people who had it were executed in public. It wasn't always this way; people used to embrace magic, and kids aspired to be a mage. Mages protected the people from danger and the world loved it... but now they were executed in public, or forced to hide in plain sight- like me. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my story. Nalu and slight others!
1. Introduction, Continue?

Introduction

Magic. It was outlawed in Fiore, people who had it were executed in public. It wasn't always this way; people used to embrace magic, and kids aspired to be a mage. Mages protected the people from danger and the world loved it... until dark wizards overpowered the good ones. They turned on comrades and killed millions. The people of the town got rid of mages, and the council outlawed it, punishment of death to any mage found using magic, or known to have it. People were killed, or they went into hiding. Some mages hid in plain sight; like me. I am a mage... and this is my story.

 **Hey guys! I had this idea for a story and I loved it soooo much! I write in paper first so my story is complete, but I just need to type it! Tell me if you guys want this story (I am going to post the first chapter so you can see if you really like it or not) and comment for more chapters! Thank you and have a great night, or morning, or day! (Afternoon too)**


	2. Chapter One-Secrets

**So this is the first chapter, and I know it is a little fast now, but it will slow down. I was going to start the series with the gang already deep into the situation, but I might as well give you the prologue right!? Also, Lucy has telekinesis, and I need to have this for the plot of the story. I know I am sorry for changing it up, but I HAVE to... maybe not, but it willl ake life easier on me! MUAH HA HA! Also this will be a nalu ship with slight other ships as well, like gale, and gruvia, and more... I am rambling sorry! Oh yeah and Jude is good in the story. wanted to have them have a good relationship for once! Ok enjoy the story!**

"Bark Bark!"... "Bark!"... I felt something crawling on my bed. "Bark! Bark!" A tongue touched my face and instantly slobber covered my cheek. "Alright! I am up, jeez Plue you need to learn to wake someone up subtly..." I picked my small white Pomeranian up and cradled him in my arms. He squirmed until he got comfortable. "Come on Plue, I am sure Natsu is waiting by the window," Oh yeah Natsu. He has been my best friend since like eight years old! We are the closest friends in the world, but I still have to keep my secrets from him. He, obviously, doesn't know I have magic, and I plan on keeping it that way. I know Natsu would never do anything like that but I can't tell anyone about this. Even my father doesn't know I have magic, but he would probably support me anyway. Sorry, you must be confused; I will explain everything.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I am 17 years old. I am the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, but my mom died when I was seven. She told someone she had magic, and they told authorities. She was executed that very same day. She told me she was very close to this person and I plan on finding them someday. This is why I can't tell Natsu, or any of my other friends that I have magic. My father cried for weeks and he got really depressed, but he fights for magic. I know he has magic, because I have two kinds of magic. I have celestial, which I got from my mother, and I have telekinesis, a magic you can only gain from lineage, so father has to have magic too.

Celestial magic is where you summon spirits to help you in battle. I don't fight, especially with magic, so I summon them as friends. I guess you could say I am powerful since I have 10 zodiac keys and three silver ones, but I can only summon two at a time, and they only come out to talk since I know how they must feel, losing their former celestial friend who could summon them like there was no tomorrow, to being passed down to me. I summon them as often as possible and treat them as friends, unlike many other celestial mages. I know all about magic, since I studied it as a child. My all time favorite kind of magic is dragon slaying. First generation dragon slayers were actually taught by dragons! You have different elements like ice, fire, and earth dragon slaying. I also like make magic, where you get to create anything you want out of a specific element type you have. You can have earth make, ice make, and more! Ooh, don't forget requip! You can change into different armor and summon swords to help you in battle! I have seen some ancient ones in a museum once.

I have blonde hair and brown eyes. I usually wear a simple T-shirt and shorts, and hide my keys in my purse, just in case of an emergency. I put my hair in a half up, half down hairstyle and opened the bathroom door, walking out of my room, picking up Plue again. I looked over at the window, and there he was, grinning like a fool, his natural pink hair flowing in the wind. I live on the top floor, neighbors with Natsu. I don't know why he doesn't walk around the building outside, but he always does the window route. He lives in the apartment building next to me by himself. He has been an orphan since I met him, like the rest of my friends. His father's name was Igneel, and one day he went missing. He gave Natsu his white scarf and left, but Natsu always says he will find Igneel and be with him again.

I opened the window and he jumped in. "Thanks Luce!" I sighed throwing Plue to Natsu who caught him since he has cheetah-like reflexes, before placing him on the ground. He put on his black T-shirt which contrasted well with his white jeans. His black shirt stuck to his body, which showed off abs and after all these years of knowing him, I could never understand how he was so well in shape. He ate all the time, and they weren't even healthy food! I tossed him two waffles and his dark green eyes widened as he stuffed down the two in one bite.

"How did you sleep?" I asked cheerfully and got my book bag. It was our last week of senior year and we were working on a project about advertisement. Crocus High sure was strict. They gave you projects on the last week!? How cruel! Natsu grinned with his mouth full. "I slept gre-" I stopped him. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" He swallowed and grinned again. "Sorry. I slept great! I had a dream that Happy could fly!" Oh Happy... That cat tore up my clothes like there was no tomorrow, but I loved him anyway. Happy is a Russian blue and was a stray kitten when Natsu found him. He is out most of the time, but we see him here and there...like he stalks us

"Well I am glad he doesn't. Let's get to school before we are late!" I grabbed Natsu's hand and had to drag him out the house away from the muffins on the counter. On the way to school we talked and laughed about Natsu's dream. "So wait, you are telling me that Gray beat you up!?" I laughed into my hand and he glared looking away. He crossed his arms and I blushed at the cute face he was making. "He didn't beat me up, he just punched me... so I punched him back and then Erza came!" He shivered and I couldn't help shivering as well. "...but then you came and saved me!" I blushed again. So maybe I had mixed feelings about Natsu. I only like him as a friend, but sometimes it was different... How can he say those things so casually?

We made it to school and we walked down the hallway together until Natsu broke into a run. "Wha-" and then I saw it. He ran at top speed and it seems another figure came running at top speed around the corner right as Natsu passed. This "mystery" man was none other that Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's ultimate rival. Gray had raven hair and dark blue eyes, and was a little older than Natsu who was a little older than me, maybe about a month or so. He had a stripping problem, and almost never wears a shirt. Natsu and him fight about everything, but they could agree on some things...every year or so. I sweat dropped and watched them as they ran neck and neck, shoving each other in an intense race to class.

"Ah, Hello Lucy, how did you sleep?" I smiled knowing she said the same thing every morning. "Hi Erza, I slept great!" She nodded and we walked in comfortable silence... well I was. She was criticizing everyone in the hallway. "Those shorts are too short" "There is no time for kissing!" "Jeremy, detention for littering in the halls!" Everyone she talked to immediately fixed themselves, even the girl wearing short shorts. She literally took off her shorts and changed into jeans in the middle of the hallway, but nobody laughed at her. They understood completely. Let me explain something- Erza is the devil. She had scarlet hair and brown eyes. She wore a very formal outfit all the time, and had strict rules when it came to humanity. She was really nice, don't get me wrong... Just don't get on her bad side. She has been a black belt since five years old.

"Is Natsu with you? I don't see him," I laughed nervously and pointed forward at the small figures about to turn the corner in to the classroom. Erza tched and fixed her hair. "NATSU, GRAY, GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!" I watched as the figures fell straight on their butts. They looked at each other, nodded, and ran at top speed again into the classroom. Erza glared at the dust clouds, and couldn't take it anymore. "Out of my way!" She yelled running past people. They all saluted or hid as she ran by. I chased after her and when I made it into the classroom, I saw a familiar sight.

"I beat you Ice freak! My hand was through the doorway first and so I won!" Natsu yelled and Gray rolled his eyes. I watched Erza walk over to them in silence, but they didn't notice. "Natsu, you idiot, you must have been blinded, because I went through the doorway first and with time to spare!"

"I was not blinded, but if I was, it would be because of looking at your face!" They continued insulting each other and Erza walked up to them. It was too late when the two boys noticed. She grabbed their hair and banged their heads together. I couldn't watch as they fell to the floor and when I uncovered my eyes, Erza had one foot on Natsu's head, and her hair was blowing with no wind in the classroom, her eyes closed. "Alright class, Let's get started for the day, thank you Erza for dealing with them. Could you get them to their seats?" Our teacher Gildarts asked and Erza smiled picking up the unconscious boys. She literally threw them across the room into their seats. This caused them to wake up and grab their heads in pain.

"Alright class, you may begin on your advertisement projects. Presentations are tomorrow," People got out from their seats to do their commercial rehearsals. Our project was about sunscreen that smelled like your favorite flavor! ( **Don't question, I am taking entrepreneurship next year, I will be able to come up with better products** ) I was playing a swimsuit model and Natsu was going to be the narrator who talks about our project and what it is. Gray was prop set up, and Erza was director, naturally. Natsu got up and walked over to me. "Go ahead and get changed Luce, and we will get the area set up in the board room!" I nodded and left to my locker.

The hallways were empty since class was in session and I got to my locker and opened it. Inside was my black bikini. It was small, and really hot, but I don't care about looking good!...Maybe a little... I went into the bathroom and changed. I had my hair in a no part ponytail and my nude makeup made my eyes pop. "Alright, let's do this!" I said and walked out. Instantly I paled. There he was- Sting Eucliffe, leader of the gang Sabertooth. It was rumored that they all had magic, but nobody was brave enough to tell the authorities. "Oh Luce! Long time no see!" He said and walked over to me.

I backed up at the same pace, and he seemed to look around. "So how have you been? I don't see _Natsu_ around, so I can actually talk to you!" He spat Natsu's name, but laughed like it was nothing toward the end of his sentence. Sting has been trying to get to me for years now, but Natsu was always there to protect me... He isn't here now, but I cant let Sting know that. "He is close by so stay away from me!" I walked away only to yell in pain from being yanked by my hair. "Now now now, Luce, we don't talk to people like that." I snarled at him. "Don't call me that, only Natsu can!" He growled and yanked my hair again, this time pulling me into his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist and struggling was useless as he licked my neck. "Stop! Please!" He laughed and tears came into my eyes. "I am going to enjoy this..." I looked to see nobody around. I screamed when he bit me. I noted how long his canines were and did the only thing I knew I could do in the moment. I screamed for my savior.

"NATSU!" He glared at me and punched me to the ground. He stood above me and was about to kick me when one of his gang members yelled out. "M-magic!" Sting looked up but it was too late. A flaming hand came and punched Sting away from me. "N-no way..." I looked to see a person on fire, his clothes not burnng off, but that's not what I was surprised about.

"N-Natsu!?" He didn't look at me and only glared at Sting. His voice was hoarse when he spoke and I was scared for Sting, but he had it coming. "You...You marked her didn't you..." Fear was evident in Sting's eyes and I watched in shock of the whole thing going down. His goons ran off, probably going to go tell someone. Natsu grabbed Sting by the collar and he repeated what he had said three seconds before. Sting opened his mouth slowly. "Listen, lets just talk, dragon to dra-" Natsu kicked him in the stomach and no more words came out of Sting's mouth. "Sting I challenge you to a fight!"

Dragon to dragon? Wait is Natsu a dragon slayer!? A fire one at that?!That explains why his father's name was Igneel! Boy am I stupid; I thought they liked dragons, I didn't know his father WAS a dragon! And Sting must be one to if it is dragon TO dragon. That would also explain the bite mark. Were they fighting over me!? Dragons only fight for mates, but Natsu doesn't like me like that. He is probably just doing it to save me. I came back into reality to see that Natsu was beating Sting up senseless. The fight was over before it had begun, but Natsu showed no signs of stopping. He punched Sting time after time and the blonde headed boy was unconscious after the first one. Blood covered his face and Natsu's hand.

"Natsu stop! You're going to kill him!" Nothing. He didn't listen. I ran up to him and dragged him away from the boy lying in the floor. Natsu seemed to come back to reality as he looked at his hands. "W-what happened... Oh no Lucy! He didn't hurt you did he?!" I was engulfed in a hug before I could answer. "No he only bit me..." I could feel the vibrations of his growl. "He marked you..." I pulled away from the hug.

"Don't worry, I know it doesn't last unless full mating happ-...Sorry. You probably already know all of this." He looked at me with guilt. "I am so sorry Luce. I wanted to tell you, I-" He stopped, looking at my smile. "Y-you're not mad?" I laughed looking into his eyes. "No Natsu. I completely understand." His eyes widened. "Are you..." I was going to nod, but when I looked behind him, three guards were storming up to us. "Natsu watch out!" I didn't tell him in time, and he was pinned to the ground in a heartbeat. "Natsu Dragneel, you are under arrest for using magic, punishable by death." Tears sprung to my eyes. "What!? He was only protecting me!"

I ran up to one of the guards who was putting magic concealing handcuffs on Natsu. Two swords aimed at my neck and I stopped instantly. "Ma'am, unless you want the same fate, I suggest you stay back." Natsu was now up and being dragged to the doors. He looked back at me with worry. "Please. Don't come near me..." I locked eyes with him and he smiled softly before a guard shoved him. He simply glared at the guard but continued walking anyway. I knew where he was going. Town square is where magic users were killed in public, for everyone to see. Just like my mom.

I looked at the empty hallway and realized I needed to act. I ran down the hallway and finally I made it to Gildarts' classroom. I busted through the door and all eyes were on me. "Erza, Gray! Natsu is going to be executed!" Looking back I probably should have said something a bit more subtle, but too late for that I guess. The entire classroom ran out to town square. I met up with Erza and Gray and I didn't answer the questions that kids were asking, like "What magic does he have!?" or "Is Natsu going to die!?" They don't know him... Not like we do.

Erza and Gray were silent until we made it out of school, and we were a couple blocks from town square. "What kind?" Gray asked and I knew what he was talking about. Erza nodded and I sighed. "Fire dragon slaying. Guys we have to do something quick!" They didn't answer and we kept running past people. When I turned the corner, I saw a huge crowd watching executions. They cheered for one man's death and I had to close my eyes and ears when hearing the shot. When I opened them again, I saw Natsu walking up, death awaiting him. I could barely see his face, since we were in the very back. His head hung low and his hair stuck to his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our third execution of the day will be a senior in high school, who decided the only way to protect his girlfriend was to use magic!" People booed and I stood with fear as the announcer walked over to Natsu. "Not only is this boy a mage," people spat at Natsu when they heard the word magic. "...but he is a fire DRAGON SLAYER!" People gasped at this. Dragon slayers were rare and one of the most hated kinds of magic, since it was a lost magic. The announcer laughed before kicking Natsu to the ground, and walked away to tell the guards to get ready for execution.

Natsu coughed up blood before looking up...right at me. He smiled softly telling me with his eyes that it was going to be alright; just like what my mom did. I got front row seats to watching my mom's execution. She was shot in the head and I screamed while my father hugged me telling me he would find the person who did this. She had managed to give me her keys in secret before hand and they assumed she sold them or something. She smiled right before her death, just like Natsu... _I can't let him die too!_

I ran foreword into the crowd and watched Natsu's eyes widen. Erza yelled out for me. "Lucy wait! Damn it Gray, go get her!" I didn't care if Gray chased me down or not. I had to get in range... I had to for this to work.

I ran past people who glared at me or said something rude to me, but I didn't care. I stared at Natsu, determination in my eyes. He was silently telling me to turn around, but I kept going. I saw the guard walked into position and Natsu closed his eyes. Fear settled in again when I realized I might not make it... but I had to! I was running at full speed and getting really close. The guard put his hand on the trigger, just as I was a few rows back. _So close!_

Then, he shot. "NO!" I yelled stretching out my hand. Natsu flinched and everyone gasped. "Wh-what!? I never miss!" A bullet hole was barley to the right of Natsu. Got him. You see, magic has limits. I can't just use telekinesis on someone across the world, but I was close enough now. "Let me try again!" He reloaded and shot the gun again at Natsu, who looked confused at this point. I simply moved my hand to the left subtly, and the bullet missed Natsu barley to the left, hitting the wall next to him. The announcer motioned for the guard to stop. "Well, it seems there is another magic user here! Surrender and face punishment!"

I used this distraction as a chance. I closed my eyes and pictured Natsu's handcuffs. I put my pointer finger and middle finger together and slowly separated them. This cause the metal to slowly crack and I could feel Natsu moving his hands a bit in shock. The announcer was talking in the background but I droned him out. The metal was halfway broken now. I was so close and when I opened my eyes again, a gun was inches from my face. I quickly snapped my fingers apart and broke the handcuffs. Natsu fell to the ground, no longer being tied, but I was to busy looking down the barrel of a gun. "Gotcha blon- Wha- AHHH!" My eyes widened as ice froze the mans finger to the gun. I didn't have time to watch him freeze completely, as I was pulled from the crowd by Natsu who jumped off the stage.

"Let's run!" I ran next to him and Gray, who was right behind me. People screamed and jumped out of the way, apparently afraid of us. We ran up to Erza who joined us in running. I looked behind to see guards shooting at us. "Was that really you Lucy?" Erza asked as we turned the corner of a block, narrowly missing bullets to our heads. "You going to turn me in?" I laughed and she smiled. I looked back at guards who were getting closer and closer. "I would have to turn myself in as well!" I gave her a confused face. "What?"

My mouth gaped as I watched her summon fiver swords, that hit all three guards to the ground. Back up came, but they were farther back. "Cool!" Natsu yelled and Gray nudged me as I made eye contact with my house. I was the only one with a drivers licence since I was the only one who could afford a car. "Hey Lucy, try not to get yourself killed, I don't want to freeze the ENTIRE town!" I paled. "That was you!?"

We made it to the car parked out in the driveway. "Ice make Wall!" A giant ice wall appeared around us and bullets hit it as we got in. "Hurry Lucy!" Erza yelled as I shakily got my car keys out of my purse, dropping my celestial keys in the process. Bullets made it deeper into the ice, cracking it. Natsu, who was sitting in shotgun, grabbed my keys for me and held them tight. I kept missing the ignition and Natsu was getting anxious. "Give me that!" He grabbed my car keys and shoved the key into the ignition, nearly braking the key in the process. They car roared into life and he looked right at me. "Floor it!"

I didn't need him to tell me twice. I put the pedal to the metal and my head hit the headrest behind me, and Natsu grabbed the dashboard. "Hold on!" I yelled and everyone braced for impact as the ice wall got closer and closer. The car slowed a lot in mid air and then swerved when it made contact with the stone ground, but we stormed through it nonetheless. We just jerked forward, but quickly went back as I pressed the gas again.

Guards who were on foot tried to run out of the way, but a few were unfortunate. I shrieked as I hit a few of them, sending them flying. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" I yelled and Natsu almost laughed. How in the world is he smiling in a time like this! "Guys, we have company!" Erza yelled and I looked in the review and saw police cars zooming behind us. "Pull over now!" They yelled and I yelled back, even though I knew they couldn't hear me. "OH YEAH WE ARE GOING TO LISTEN NOW! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Gray broke the back window. My window... "Sorry Lucy. Ice make Floor!" I watched as some police cars spun around as they lost control of their cars. Other police cars barely made it and drove toward us. There was maybe about three left.

"Open the sun roof!" Erza yelled. I glared at her from the review mirror. "Erza I can't let yo-" "DO IT NOW!" I sighed reluctantly opening the sun roof and having Natsu grab her legs as she stood on the middle console, having her waist up outside the car. I was mesmerized watching her summon swords and shooting them at cars. One of the tires on a police car got a flat and they barrel rolled away. "Natsu let go!" She yelled. He looked at me for an answer and I shook my head vigorously. He looked back up at Erza. "Can't do that!" She looked at him and her scarlet hair blew up. Her brown eyes glinted with no fear, but courage. A real hero. "Do it."

I don't know how she has that voice, but Natsu immediately let go, and I didn't blame him. Erza crawled out and I screamed when she jumped. A glow engulfed her mid air and she hit the hood of a car in a different outfit completely. I was pink and had silver designs on it. The hood of the car she landed on was dented badly and she threw out the driver. The car spun out and hit the car behind it, leaving only one left. I cringed and looked ahead seeing the road was clear, before looking back at Erza. She was now in a different armor, this one looking more like a robe than an armor, but it was purple and white. She had a long silver sword and was about to take out the last car, when it started swerving, trying to get her off.

She quickly stabbed her sword into the car's hood and was dangling from it as the driver drove close and closer to a wall.

( **Think of the environment like an Italian street, where the streets are made of stone and there are thin alleyways which is what they are driving in, with houses and apartments buildings lining the streets. Just search on google Italian street alleys, and it will pop up!** )

"Jesus, Luce look out!" Natsu yelled. I looked in front of me to see a police car turn the corner from another alleyway and drive straight at us. "Oh my gosh!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and it was inches from us when I thrusted my right hand up. The car swerved before being launched into the sky. Time seemed to slow as they were in mid barrel roll. I looked up to see them upside-down with their windshield and face visible. He looked at me with complete fear and I muttered a sorry and waved sheepishly. Time resumed to normal and Natsu was looking out the side window and watched as the car I launched hit the other car.

Erza flew forward and up from the speed change in the two cars and Natsu gaped as she fell. She glowed for a moment, and I saw her in a black armor and it had wings! She flew to us fast, and she was SUPER HIGH! She was almost right above us well I heard Gray yell and I looked out the sun roof. "Lucy, we have a problem!" I looked up to see arrows flying at Erza and she dodged most of them... most of them.

Her left wing had a wide gaping hole in it, before she got hit with another arrow, this one in her right wing. Now she was plummeting fast and I was far ahead of her. Natsu unbuckled his seat belt, but I held it there with telepathy. "Luce, you know I can burn the seat belt! I have to catch her!" I looked at him with determination. "I've got this!"

I griped the clutched and quickly put it in reverse. We shook around in the car, and swerved to the right. I used this to my advantage and turned as hard as I could in the direction of the turn. I was now facing where we came from, and put the car quickly back into drive. I sped forward and looked to see Erza getting close. Gray just kept watching Erza telling me whether to speed up or slow down some. Natsu looked worriedly at Erza who seemed to be watching us while falling. She didn't look scared and this made me all the more determined to get her. "Luce it doesn't matter if we are under her! She will hit the car at high speeds and die!" Natsu yelled and I gripped the steering wheel. "I said I have this!"

Erza was now really close to the ground and the arrows were all missing. I was so close to her... but not close enough just yet. She was right above the car, when I made it to her. "Lucy!" "Luce!" "I'VE GOT THIS DAMN IT!" Then she hit the car...or she would have, if she hadn't stopped falling. She floated right above the car and I watched the air blow her hair back as we drove and I smiled with my right hand up. "I told you," Natsu grinned and Erza smiled gratefully. "I didn't know you could lift people with your telekinesis Lucy, very impressive," I laughed and put Erza in the car before turning back around and watching as arrows flew past us. Gray put ice in for a back window and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the sign that told us to come back soon to Crocus, and seeing the guards drop their bows and arrows.

Soon we were all laughing and I knew that everything was going to change as I looked at the wheat farms that encircled the town. We didn't know where we were going, but we didn't care. We are mages, banned from society, and now our secret's been blown. Who knows what adventure awaits us next!

 **So that was the first chapter, which was by far the longest chapter I have EVER written! Please comment and tell me if you want me to continue! I am a writer that bases the priorities of my stories off of comments! Have a great day! Bye!**


	3. Chapter Two- Roadtrip

"So..." I heard Gray say in the background. I was surprised at how awkward the conversation has been so far. Natsu was just tapping the dashboard and Erza was looking out the window. We had been driving for about an hour and I realized how ghetto our car must have looked. I also realized that the police may see this car and get suspicious, but we were in the middle of nowhere, and I had almost no cash.. Our family is...rich, but I only use money for emergency and I don't want to start causing attention to ourselves by driving into town and buying a new car. News hasn't reached this area and I am not surprised. The place was very rural and crops covered the horizon, except for Crocus in the background. Magnolia was about 2 hours and 15 minutes away so we were going to stop there and then keep going as far as we could. I shivered seeing Gray turn up the backseat air conditioning. _Jeez, why is it so cold... Wai-_ "I AM STILL IN MY BATHING SUIT!?" Natsu jolted up and looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah?" I looked in my purse while steering the wheel with telekinesis. "Where are they!? Look for keys, look for keys..." I was going to lose it. I realized while searching that Natsu was shirtless and using his shirt as a pillow, and I looked away a bit red in the face.

Those keys were my first friends and I don't want to lose them! Did they fall out of the car when we were escaping the cops!? I was about to cry when I heard a jingle. "Here you go Luce! They fell out of your purse before you started driving so I kept them safe!" I smiled and then blushed looking at Natsu's shirtless body. Gray was shirtless too, but I barely ever see Natsu shirtless. I took the keys and Erza perked up at this. "Are those celestial keys?" I smiled lightly holding one. "They were my mom's..." It was silent until I smiled. "Well I have to summon one, I hope you guys don't mind." Gray sat up at this. "Is it going to be like a huge monster spirit?" I rolled my eyes. "She can be if she wants to, but I don't like her in her gorilla form." He relaxed and I held out the key. "Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" I golden light appeared in the middle seat between Erza and Gray. A woman in her twenties appeared (She is actually way older obviously) and had pink hair like Natsu, but it was a bit more pastel-ish and she had blue eyes.

She wore a maid's outfit and had chains around her wrists... She really like punishment. "Hello princess, punishment time?" Natsu cringed and crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "That's some next level shi-" I blushed and slapped Natsu's arm. I know it didn't hurt him, but he was surprised and laughed. "No Virgo! I need a change of clothes please" She nodded before leaving. "Wow Lucy, Virgo is a zodiac key is she not? They are rare right?" Erza mused in the back seat. I nodded keeping my eyes on the road. "Yeah, but I only have ten. Who knows where the other two are, plus I also have three silver ones!" I smiled thinking about all of my friends. "Wait, so you have two types of magic? You can only do that if both of your parents are mages." I looked at Gray and shrugged. "I guess dad had telekinesis, cause mom... well she had celestial magic," I sighed. It was always hard talking about mom, even after all of these years. Natsu was about to say something when Virgo appeared again.

"Here you are princess, I have your clothes in this bag, and I also packed your underwear and bras. You can punish me later," I face palmed at her monotone voice. She never smiled, but was super loyal. I love her so much, but she had some issues! She vanished again and Gray looked in the bag. "Wow, this is a very bright pink bra!" He pulled it out and Erza punched him in the face. effectively knocking him out. "Give the woman some privacy! Lucy would you like to change? I can drive if you want," Natsu glared at me. "No way Luce! I want to drive! Please!?" I shook my head. "Sorry Natsu, Erza is older and more mature. She is probably a way better driver than you." He grumbled and we pulled over to the side of the road. We all got out and stood at the hood of the car.

"Okay, I will get in the back seat. Gray is knocked out so he won't look, and Natsu-" He smiled mischievously. "I have seen you naked before..." His voice was raspy and he was trying to sound sexy as a joke... It worked. I blushed madly and glared at him. Erza's eyes widened. She was always very sensitive about that kind of stuff. She got very awkward and it was almost funny. "W-well, I will d-drive and you c-can change..." She left and walked around the car, getting int he drivers seat and closing the door. It was just me and Natsu and I punched his arm. He laughed and opened the door for me to get in the back. "It's true..." I didn't answer, but I could feel the blush in my feet...

Erza sat in the car for a while and just looked at the different buttons. "Uh..." I looked confused at her. "Is something wrong?" She laughed nervously. I didn't like the sound of this. "I will be fine! Just give me a brush up." I nodded slowly and looked at Natsu. He had his eyes closed and was shaking his head from side to side. _Did I make the wrong decision?!_ A little voice in the back of my head said yes, and that I should tell Natsu to drive, but I didn't listen to the voice like the idiot I am and I bent forward showing the different functions and the clutch in front oft he middle console. She smiled unconfidently before buckling up and starting the car again.

"Easy." She said and I breathed a sigh of relief... and then she started driving. She floored it and then braked hard. "Sorry! Sorry! I've got it now!" and surprisingly she did pretty well. We were going a bit fast, but there were no cars around. I looked at Gray who was still knocked out, but now on the ground since he wasn't buckled in when Erza braked. He seemed fine, but he was facing me. _What if he woke up!?_

I solved this by taking off my bathing suit top. My boobs were completely exposed, but I took the bra and put it on Grays face. Natsu almost looked back, but I slapped him. "Don't look!" He waved his arms in defense. "Sorry! Jeez..." Erza was going to punch him, but we started swerving when she put her hands off the steering wheel. I grabbed her hands with my magic and put them back on the wheel. "Maybe after Erza..." She nodded. "Yeah...sorry" I then took off my bathing suit bottom and put it in the bag after taking my clothes out. I put on my bra and then slipped my underwear on. I sighed. _Good... Now I am at least covered a bit..._

I went to grab the bra from gray's face, but I couldn't reach. I looked at my buckled to see that it had been tangled up while I was changing. _Great... Erza, you better not swerve when I unbuckle..._ It was as fate told me "Hey Lucy, we know you don't want Erza to kill you all, but this will be funny...so yeah"...

The second I unbuckled my seat belt, Erza was approaching a semitruck. The 18 wheeler was on the right side of the road, as was Erza... and she had to pass it. The first thing I noticed was that her hands started slipping on the wheel. We were going about 75 mph, and She was sweating all over the wheel. I looked at her doubtfully, before looking back at Gray and reaching for the bathing suit top again. When I still couldn't reach it, I scooted over and then looked back at Erza. This is where you could say I saw my life flash before my eyes. She was speeding up to the semi, as if WANTING to hit it at top speeds. She then turned the wheel to the left HARD and I went flying to the right of the car, hitting my door. "Erza!" She wasn't listening... and neither was Natsu. He was gripping the dashboard his fingers starting to burnt he plastic. He was so tense, it was like a statue. Gray was still out and it looked like we were fine.

I grabbed my head to find a bump forming but continued to Gray again. I doubt he would want to find a bating suit top on his face, much less a used one. I scooted closer, this time on the floor and crawled over to Gray. I extended my arm and was so close... until Erza switched lanes again... to the right. The car jerked to the right and I flew again... This time landing right on Gray. I WAS IN A BRA AND PANTIES WHILE ON GRAY WHO WAS ONLY IN HIS BOXERS! My elbow made contact with his stomach and he jerked up. "Wha-" He took the bra off his face and I nearly died. A HEAVY blush filled his face and he looked away. "Oh my gosh Gray, I am so sorry! Let me just-" He stuttered and tried to help me up. "H-here let me help-" Natsu was confused. "What's going on-" He got one glimpse and literally burned the seat belt off. "GRAY WHAT THE HELL!?" He leaned back and grabbed the back of my bra, lifting me to my seat gently, and then burned Gray's face with a punch.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU!? IT WAS AN ACCIDENT... Right?" I blushed even harder, failing to cover my body. "Yes!" Natsu's breathing was hard and he didn't say anything, but looked forward again at the road. Gray rolled his eyes and looked away. "You can change now..." I nodded to myself and finally finished changing. I was wearing a plaid red, black, and white button shirt that didn't have all the buttons in on purpose to reveal my belly and some cleavage. _Virgo, you are so dead..._

The shorts were almost as bad, being almost all the way up my thigh. I put my hair in a loose braid and told Erza to pull over. She nodded and got over roughly. I got into the driver seat and realized it had only been about 15 minutes... We still had about 2 hours left!? I sighed and looked at Erza who was shakily getting in her seat. I have ever seen her so afraid... We all have our secret fears I guess! I drove for a bit after that and I looked at the dashboard in passenger seat to see the plastic hadn't burned all too badly. "Thanks for not burning the WHOLE car down," I said giggling a bit at the joke and stopped when I saw he didn't laugh. "Natsu? That was a really cool joke, and you didn't laugh!" I pouted and he turned my way. He smiled, but it was kinda fake. "Good one..." I rolled my eyes smiling. "Is it about the thing with Gray? It was an accident you know" I looked behind me to see Erza and Gray had fallen asleep. He glared at Gray. "He is a pervert..." I sighed. "You should be mad at Erza... She jerked the car and while changing I flew onto Gray." His eyes widened and looked forward. "oh..." I laughed a little and looked at him again after checking the road. "You wanna drive?" He cringed. "I have never driven a car in my life..." I shook my head and pulled over gently so that nobody sleeping would wake up.

We switched spots and I noticed how warm the passenger seat was. I stretched and looked at Natsu. "Okay, so this is your clutch, and you have drive, reverse, neutral which you don't need to worry about, and then park." Your blinker is over...here," I had to reach over him to show him where it was and his warm breath hit my ear. "Right there..." I then got back in my seat and looked to see him looking at the pedals. The one on the right is gas, and the one on left is brake." He nodded before testing softly. The car roared and I laughed. "It's in park. You want to keep your foot on the brake though when you switch between gears okay?" I smiled when he nodded and smiled looking at the wheel.

"I hope I am a fast learner!" We both laughed and I looked to see Gray and Erza still asleep. I noticed the car started moving and I looked at Natsu who was looking for cars, which there wasn't any since this was literally nowhere, and soon we were going 60 miles per hour. I leaned over and saw we had about half a tank left. Plenty of gas... and plenty of sleeping time.

I looked at my watch and it showed that we still had about an hour and 30 minutes. "Do you mind if I get some sleep too? Erza and Gray are sleeping and I am jealous." He laughed and nodded. "Go ahead, just don't get too scared if we jerk a bit..." I smiled and rested my elbow on the hand rest, which showed my window controls and the AC blasted pleasantly on my face. I rested my head on my hand and looked out the window for a bit, before I felt sleep consume me.

Natsu POV

Today has been such a day... Lucy and the others found out that I have magic, an I found out that they had magic as well! Lucy has two types of magic which is super cool... not that she wasn't cool before! I didn't know she could drive so well, and I feel bad for doubting her when Erza was falling... I looked to the right to see her in passenger seat (America... sorry) and saw the AC was causing her hair to blow steadily. Her eyes were closed and she looked so... peaceful. Beautiful...

My eyes widened at my thoughts and I looked back at the road. _Come on Natsu... You guys are best friends and always will be... You can't ruin that._ I looked at the radio wanting to put on some music to keep me unbored, and to ease the stress of driving for the first time. I sighed in frustration seeing a bullet hole in the middle of the radio. Apparently I sighed a bit too loud, and I woke the sleeping bear. "...L-Lucy... Are we there yet?" _Erza..._

I looked in the mirror to meet brown eyes looking at me with shock, and then complete rage. "HOW COME YOU GET TO DRIVE NATSU!?" I cringed at the loudness, and looked over at Lucy who scrunched her eyes.

I don't know why I did it, but I actually glared at Erza. She looked at me with anger and confusion. "What!?" I glared harder and gestured to Lucy. I looked at the straight road ahead of me as I spoke. "Luce is trying to sleep..." I looked back at the blonde who seemed to go back into a deep sleep, and when I looked back at Erza, she looked...weird. "S-sorry... I didnt k-know..." _What's with her?_ I did happen to notice a difference when I looked in the review mirror to see another figure up... He was shirtless, and his raven hair looked messy. "Natsu? Why the hell are you driving? Does Lucy want us dead?" I rolled my eyes before looking back at the road.

I drove for a while, and Gray and Erza were having small conversation in the back, when Lucy woke up. Her hair was now in a mess, and her brown eyes were all sleepy looking. My eyes softened looking at her and I smiled. "How did you sleep?" I asked and she smiled with her eyes closed. "Like a rock..." She flipped down the sun visor and opened the mirror. "It was nice to get some res- WHAT THE HECK!?" I swerved a bit and it seemed Erza and Gray stopped their conversation to look to the blonde.

"What happened to me?!" I laughed as she took out her braid and tried combing her hair with her hand but to no use. Erza smiled and Gray snorted in the back. Lucy's make up had also smeared a bit, and her mouth had some dried drool lines showing. "I swear I don't wake up like this all the time!" I rolled my eyes. "Nobody cares Lucy, you look pretty anyway!" I internally slapped myself and looked back at the road trying to hold in my blush. Luce looked at me with wide eyes and I know her face must have been burning from embarrassment. I had to play this off.

"I mean Erza looks pretty all the time too!" I grinned at her only too see her blush gone, and no smile visible. When she did smile, it looked forced. "Y-yeah I guess..." I felt a slap in the back of my head and I saw Gray glaring at me like I was stupid and Erza was shaking her head back and forth disappointed. _What? I thought I played it off well!_

We passed a sign that read "Magnolia 1 mile!" and Lucy brought out a small brush. I laughed and she hit me yelling that it was a necessity for girls. She did her make up over again and I resisted the urge to swerve and mess her up. We took the exit and I noticed all the looks we were getting from pedestrians as we drove on the town roads. I don't blame them, we were a black lexus, scratched up, and with cracked windows and windshields. Gray had to melt the ice on the back window and now wind was howling in the back. Lucy gestured me to find a dump. I was confused by the dump, and she yelled at me to just find one and so we drove for a bit, lost and confused until I pulled into the dump, which was a bit on the edge of town.

Piles of garbage appeared everywhere through the fence and when I stopped the car, Lucy got all her things, grabbed a sum of money in the middle console, and told us to grab anything we wanted. I grabbed nothing, and she told us to get out. We all did and Erza spoke up. "What are we doing here?" Lucy took the car keys, lifted them in the air, and balled her fist. When she separated her fingers again, like a star fish, the key shattered and fell on the floor.

Lucy POV

I shattered the key with my magic and Natsu looked at me like I was crazy. Erza seemed to catch on though. "Good idea Lucy, we can't let anyone know we are here, and if news reached that a black car came, and people see us driving it, we are as good as dead." Erza said and I smiled. I looked at the car one last time and patted the hood. "You have been good little car..." I looked at a picture of me in the seat and smiled. "Well I am hungry! Let's go get some food!" Natsu yelled and I laughed.

"Yeah, I saw a nice looking restaurant on the way in! Let's go!" Gray nodded and we all walked out of the dump. I looked at the money in my purse. "So Lucy, how much money do you have? I hate having to have you pay, but you know..." I smiled at Gray's comment. "It's fine Gray, I don't mind, but I don't have much... We have enough for one meal and a couple nights at a hotel... Sorry, I have more at home, but-" Natsu laughed. "It is fine Luce, and we will pay you back once we get jobs or something." I laughed and took in a deep breath. We start a new life today!

We walked into the restaurant and I was right saying it was cute. Dark wooden floors complimented the white brick walls, and pink flowers decorated shelves. I smiled at the dark wooden tables and friendly people talking. Natsu and the others walked ahead while I admired the building, and when I came back into reality, Erza was calling for me and they were talking to a girl, younger than us. She had dark blue hair which made me think of Natsu, since both hair colors were not natural, but I knew it was natural on her. She had warm brown eyes and I decided to introduce myself much like the others.

Wendy POV

I was cleaning tables for Mira when a group of people walked in. There was four of them, but I couldn't get a good look at one of them. The other three walked to me, so I smiled dropping my cloth on the table. "Hello, I am Wendy, how may I help you?" I acted as though a real waitress would... even though I am not. I am actually undercover, and we got news that four mages were coming this way and to stay alert. I was cautious not knowing if these guys were good or bad, but they seemed friendly.

"Hello Wendy, We were wondering if we could get a quick bite to eat. My name is Erza, this is Gray and Natsu..." She pointed to a raven haired boy and a pink haired boy, and I knew deep inside that these were the runaway mages. I don't blame them for running away, I am just kind of scared, wondering what they might have done. My eyes met each of theirs and smiles were exchanged. Erza then turned to a blonde girl... She looked familiar... Something I have seen before. "Lucy!" Then I met her eyes.

My eyes widened and I tried to stay under control as the girl walked over. "Hello, My name is Lucy, you are?" She had to be the one. Her face is unforgettable! "H-hello , my name is Wendy, would you like a bite to eat?" The blonde, Lucy, smiled and I handed them some menus and led them to their seat. I got them drinks and sped walked to the back room where Mira was.

"Mira?" I called out. I heard a hum of acknowledgement and walked to the source of the sound. Mira, in her late twenties, was currently standing on a stool getting pots and pans into the kitchen. Her blue eyes met mine and she smiled getting down, her white long hair blew as she jumped down and tilted her head. "What is it Wendy?" Her eyes widened, seemingly understanding what was going on. "They are here aren't they?" I nodded and she put the pots and pans on the counter, walking over to the entrance to the restaurant part of the diner. "Call Levy and Gajeel. Tell them we found the mages."

Menawhile Nobody's POV

While Lucy and the gang were eating, and Mira and Wendy chatted, another group of mages walked around the dump searching for clues.

"I swear I saw them here!" a brown haired man in a black suit yelled across the dump, looking around heaps of garbage. His suit resembled one of a ninja and a mask covered half of his face, up to his eyes. A mark was on the back of his clothing and a white/ silver mark sat right in the middle of his back. This mark...was the symbol of Sabertooth.

Another figure walked up to the man and looked in the distance, but didn't touch a thing. "Your new master will not be pleased if we came back without anything. He was very upset finding out that they escaped the police. I suggest you keep looking, for your safety Dobengal." This man was hooded in a blue cloak with white designs on it. He did not have a mark on his cloak and his face was hidden. Dobengal grunted while walking around for evidence. "Master this, master that. This guy has only personal goals in mind. I don't even sense that he has ANY magic at all, and all he talks about is this Heartfilia girl, saying he needs to finish what he started. Weird if you ask me. Why don't you help anyways?"

The hooded figure shifted his attention to the masked man and walked toward him slowly. The scowl on Dobengal's face turn to one that showed confusion and uncomfortable features. "I suggest you bite your tongue Dobengal. Your master has not ordered me to find the girl, simply to bring her to him. That is why I have you. Your master will not be pleased to here you talk of him like you just were, so hold your tongue or I will rip it out and hold it for you." His voice was stern, yet calm, and Dobengal gulped.

"Calm down... Hey what is that?" Dobengal pointed to an object int he distance, and once they walked over to it, they noticed the item to be a car, and not in good shape. Broken windows and dents were evident everywhere. They opened the door to find the inside in a similar shape and one thing caught the cloaked figures eyes. He picked up a folded paper, and stared at the girl in the picture. "I think we found out where they are. Let's search the town. I have a feeling I know where they went." The cloaked man lifted a finger to a comfortable looking restaurant in the distance, where four figures sat in a window seat, one having striking blonde hair.


End file.
